Never Let Me Go
by Red-Scribbler
Summary: KLAROLINE.Random nobodies are attacking the gang. All after the same thing. Caroline. But they're not the only ones. Caroline learns shocking truths about herself that forces her to face her troubled past. Can Klaus save her?(Slight Kennett)
1. Caution

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals or any of its names/characters/places.**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

**1. Caution**

* * *

"_Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb." _  
Sue Grafton

Caroline smiled as the hot water hit her back, soothing her tired muscles. It had been a tiring day. Two of the buildings at Whitmore College had been damaged and flooded due to a burst pipe. These buildings happened to be where both Elena and Caroline have most of their classes so the two girls had a week off. Even though they could've stayed in their dorm room, they both decided to go home to Mystic Falls. Caroline needed a break. Plus, the water pressure at Whitmore was a joke. Caroline finished up after almost thirty minutes and stepped out onto the cold marble floor of one of the Salvatore's many bathrooms. Caroline's mother was out of town visiting her sister so Caroline decided she didn't want to be alone and took Elena up on her offer to stay at the Salvatore boarding house. It also may have had something to do with the fact that vervain was back in the towns water supply that made up her mind to stay with Elena and the Salvatores.

"Caroline can you come down for a minute" Caroline heard a weary Elena call.

She sighed and quickly got dressed in sweats and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Elena?" Caroline asked, exhausted and a little peeved off. And then she saw it. Blood. Lots of it, staining the rug in the living room. "What happened?" Caroline whispered suddenly a lot more awake.

"I have no idea" Elena chocked out. Caroline moved towards the pools of blood, slightly moving Elena away. Caroline had the best control out of all the vampires in Mystic Falls, out ranking the 160 something year old Salvatores by a long shot, and didn't get too riled up when it came to blood like Elena and the others. She dipped her fingers into the crimson liquid and brought it to her lips.

"It's definitely vampire blood" she informed a glassy eyed Elena.

"What were they doing here? And why were they bleeding" Elena questioned. Caroline shrugged and got out her phone to dial the younger Salvatores number.

"Stefan, we need you here. Now."

Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline all sat at the table in the library discussing the random blood appearance.

"Okay someone didn't just randomly decide that our living room floor was a nice place to bleed and then bolt" Damon interjected annoyance clear in his voice. He was sick of drama. Life didn't always have to be _this _dramatic.

"Thank you Damon for stating the obvious" Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone just calm down" Caroline cut in at the brothers bickering. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Do you think someone wanted help?" Elena asked. Caroline was only half listening at this point, her head splitting.

"And what, just upped and left when they realized you guys take an hour in the shower? Doubtful." Damon countered and Elena glared at her moody boyfriend.

"It could have been a warning" Stefan said thoughtfully, like he wasn't intentionally speaking aloud.

"A warning? A warning about what? That they have the power to stain our rugs?" Damon questioned his brother.

"No," Stefan rolled his eyes; "That there will be bloodshed and it's going to be one of us."

Stefan replied as he quickly sat up and started pacing the floor. Caroline's migraine was becoming increasingly worse by the second and she could feel herself slipping. And the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know it was really short but I wanted to give you a feel of the story before I bombarded you with too many details and twists. Please review and tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is encouraged.**


	2. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals or any of its characters/places/names,**

**Note for future reference: _ITALICS= Dreams, Flash-Backs, Memories or mind control (except the quotes at the start)_**

* * *

** Never Let Me Go**

* * *

** 2. Darkness**

* * *

_Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness's of other people_  
Carl Jung

_She was running. She could feel every step send tremors of pain up the length of her leg as she raced along the forest floor. But she didn't stop. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know why. She just ran. She tried to go faster but for some reason she was restricted to human pace. Although she kept going. Then she reached a graveyard._  
_The entrance was guarded by a huge metal gate, the walls covered in ivy growing from all directions. She pulled the iron barrier open and stepped over the threshold into the graveyard._

_"Hello Caroline" a voice called from behind her and Caroline quickly spun around. Fear was evident on her face and she took a step back away from the person. _

_"Who are you?" Caroline replied her voice shaking betraying the sense of fake confidence she tried to give off. _

_"My name is Agnus," the woman replied in a soft soothing voice. _

_"Please do not be afraid child, I am here to help you" Caroline's heart rate increased. _

_"Help me?" She questioned. "Help me with what? And where is here?" She felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. _

_" The where is not important and neither is the why" Agnus replied. "All you need to know is that I am on your side." _

_"On my side of what?" Caroline was desperate for answers. _

_"We will meet again Caroline" Agnus answered and with that she was gone._

* * *

Stefan leapt up as he saw Caroline stir on the couch from the corner of his eye.

"Caroline. Caroline wake up" Stefan pleaded his eyes anxious. Caroline forced her eyelids open and saw Stefan's eyes light up. She slowly sat up, her head pounding.

"What happened?" She asked her voice raspy and weak.

"Well," Stefan began "if you weren't a vampire I would saw you fainted but..."

"But I am a vampire" Caroline finished.

"Yeah" Stefan replied. "So it's pretty mysterious".

He tried to keep his tone light but she could hear how worried and scared he sounded. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Caroline suddenly felt a dry itch in her throat.

"How long was I out?" She asked as sat up rubbing her aching shoulder that she fell on. Her inquiry seemed to make Stefan uncomfortable.

"About two hours" Stefan said quietly as if he didn't believe it himself.

Caroline froze. How could she have been unconscious for so long. She's a vampire for gods sake. She quickly stood up, making Stefan shoot up too, and made her way to the cellars in search of blood bags and needing time to process the information just given to her. She picked up a B+ from the refrigerator and began gulping down the blood her brain going into overdrive. Vampires didn't faint. They didn't just become unconscious for two hours unless they were vervained or their neck was snapped and she didn't recall either happening. What was worse was the dream. She tried to recall the entire thing but only bits and pieces were coming back. She remembered running. And trees. She remembered fear. She also remembered getting somewhere but she couldn't remember where. She recalled speaking to someone but she couldn't identify who. She groaned as the pain shattered her thinking process. She needed sleep. And bourbon.

* * *

Stefan knew something was wrong. No vampire just suddenly dropped to the floor only to stay unconscious for over two hours. He needed answers.  
Before he could change his mind he was dialling the intended number into his phone.

"Hello" a smooth voice answered.

"Elijah we need your help" Stefan said rushing to the point, ignoring the social convention of a greeting.

"Stefan? What is it that you need my help with?" Elijah questioned curiosity colouring his tone.

"It's Caroline" Stefan replied. Elijah was suddenly surprisingly worried for the blondes well being.

"Is she alright? What can I do?"

"I need information" Stefan answered stalling slightly as he was afraid of Elijah's answer to his question. He took a deep breathe and got to the reason for his phone call.

"Do you know of any scenarios in which a vampire suddenly blacks out and remains unconscious for two hours?" Elijah was shocked and confused at the question.

"Not in my experience no, only if their neck was snapped or they were knocked out by vervain, and I assume neither happened".

"Do you know what could have happened?" Stefan asked desperate for some reassurance.

"No but I might be able to find out. Talk to Miss Forbes and convince her to tell you everything that happened before and during the duration of her unconscious state. I will call you to let you know what I find out"

Stefan sighed in relief. "Thank you Elijah"

"My pleasure."

And with that the line disconnected.

* * *

Elijah quickly gathered his things to leave when Klaus walked in.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked as he sunk into the couch propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him, his voice bored.

"I have an errand to run, I won't be long." Elijah answered as walked through the door. Klaus knew there was no need to be suspicious of his big brother so he decided to meet Marcel to cure him of his boredom.

* * *

Davina abruptly stopped sketching as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it without moving a muscle, already knowing who it was.

"Elijah" she smiled at the original and walked over to him.

"Davina" Elijah greeted the young witch. "I have some pages from my mothers grimoire."

Davina's smile broadened. She found the spells from Ester's grimoire help her in controlling her powers, which was comforting.

"But first I have a question for you" Elijah told her as her lay the pages carefully on the table.

"Ok, shoot" Davina replied sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Do you know of anything that could keep a vampire unconscious for two hours, that isn't vervain or neck snapping. Perhaps on the magical side?" Elijah asked.

"Why?" Davina asked slightly uncomfortable at his question.

"A friend of mine suddenly collapsed and we don't know what happened." Davina relaxed at his answer. She didn't want it to be some new way to exploit her powers. But she knew Elijah wasn't like that.

"Well there's always mind control" Davina answered after a short pause. Elijah's eyebrows rose pushing her to go on.

"Witches can make people see things, like almost in a dream sequence, except the witch is in complete control and it's not a dream but a way of communicating. We usually do it when people are asleep as their minds are easier to get inside and it takes less power, but it is possible to force someone into unconsciousness in order to gain control of their mind. After after their message has been given, they can choose when the person remembers certain parts of the 'dream'." Elijah took in the information and processed.

"Can you detect this kind of magic?" Elijah wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure" Davina answered.

"It's very old magic, slightly dark as well. Also it doesn't require a spell so it would be harder to pick up on". Elijah stood up quickly.

"Thank you Davina for all your help. Would it be quite alright if I help you with the spell from my mothers grimoire later? I'll leave the pages with you so you can become familiar with the wording." Davina nodded.

"Yes that's fine"

"Thank you again." And then Davina was alone.

* * *

Caroline felt dizzy from her collapsing episode. Sleep evaded her. Stefan entering her room didn't help.

"Caroline I'm really sorry but we need to talk about what happened". Caroline groaned but sat up anyway. Looks like she won't be getting any sleep any time soon.

"Do you remember anything that happened whilst you were out cold?" Stefan asked his voice thick with worry.

"Not really" Caroline answered. She could see the look of disappointment and desperation plain on Stefan's face. She sighed.

"But I think I remember bits of a dream I had" she added reluctantly. She wanted to get to the bottom of her 'fainting' episode and not to mention they still hadn't figured out anything about the blood in the living room, but she didn't feel like talking about the dream. It felt dark and scary and she didn't like that she couldn't recall all of it. It made her feel uneasy.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Stefan asked not wanting to push the blonde to far. Caroline knew that Stefan was just trying to help her solve the mystery, as Stefan put it, so she decided that it would be best to talk about it.

"It was weird" Caroline started as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her woolen cardigan.

"I was running somewhere. I don't know where to. And I wasn't able to use my vampire speed. Then I got to the place I was going, but I can't remember where it was, but it was creepy. Then someone came. They knew who I was but I'd never seen them before. I can't remember their name," she gave a frustrated sigh, " they told me tat they were on my side. And then I woke up."

Caroline felt uncomfortable. The dream didn't seem like much but for some reason it made Caroline feel on edge. Stefan stayed silent through Caroline's retelling of her dream and didn't respond afterwards. A few moments later he left the room leaving Caroline both physically and emotionally exhausted. Within seconds she was fast asleep, in control of her own dreams this time.

* * *

"So what you mean to tell me is that some freak show witches are invading blondie's mind? Why?" Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I knew that, Damon, I would be a lot further advanced in a plan by now." Damon rolled his eyes through the phone.

"Whatever. I'll be back as soon as I drop Elena back at Whitmore. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Stefan snorted and hung up.

Elijah had called to tell Stefan about what he had learned from Davina and that coupled with Caroline's retelling of her dream confirmed the cause of her blackout. Witches. Stefan knew this could mean a lot of things both good or bad, although knowing their lives leaning towards bad. But they had another crisis to attend to. The surprise blood appearance in the boarding house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review and tell what you think. Next chapter will be very exciting! **


	3. Ambush

**Sorry for being so late on this chapter and for it being so short, I had lots of school work. Hopefully I will sort out a more efficient writing plan. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals.**

* * *

** Never Let Me Go**

* * *

3. Ambush

* * *

_It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge._

Friedrich Nietzsche

"Ugh! How are we supposed to figure out whose blood it was?" Damon asked, frustrated.  
The two Salvatores and Caroline were sitting in the library discussing a plan of action to determine the who and the why of the recent vampire blood debacle. Caroline also suspected this was the brother's way of keeping an eye on her in a not so obvious fashion.  
"We can't exactly run a DNA test on it now can we?"  
Caroline was feeling frustrated. They had no leads and since Elena went back to Whitmore to catch up on some work, although they all know it's because she wanted to avoid drama, for once, Caroline was alone listening to the Salvatore one and two's excessive bickering.  
"I still think it's a warning" Stefan interjected. "Just think, do you have any enemies that might do something like this?"  
Stefan barely made the slightest effort to direct the question at Caroline. She didn't make enemies easily. Sure a couple of jealous cheerleaders but they didn't count. Everyone just seemed to like her.  
Damon quickly shot up from his seat. "I think I might have one."

"Sophie hurry up!"  
Sabine was getting anxious. Agnus told them to meet her at the graveyard at 12 and it was already five past. Agnus didn't like to be kept waiting. She was a force to be reckoned with.  
"I'm coming, stop nagging me! You try walking in these shoes." Sophie replied as she picked up the pace.  
The young witches raced to the gate and pulled the heavy metal open.  
They quickly made their way through the graveyard until they got to the cave at the end, where they were meeting Agnus.  
"Well you took your time." Agnus said as the girls rushed in trying to catch their breaths.  
"Sorry, gumbo emergency" Sophie mumbled.  
Agnus glared at the young witch. "When will it be done?" Sabine asked curiously.  
"It can't be completed until the girl is here." Agnus answered.  
"You know what you have to do."  
The two witches nodded. They knew exactly what needed to be done.

Damon quickly walked through the street trailed closely by an anxious Stefan and a distracted Caroline.  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Stefan inquired uncertainly.  
Damon glared at him.  
"Of course I know where I'm going, Brother. I tend to make my enemies whereabouts known to me at all times." Damon replied sharply.  
He clearly wasn't excited to be visiting someone who essentially wants to end him. And rightly so. The three fell into silence once more, lost in their own thoughts. Caroline was starting to get worried. They barely had a plan of action. If these were the people who were behind the blood stunt, then clearly they were more prepared then the Salvatore's and vampire Barbie. They had an agenda, and that, to Caroline, was frightening. The three walked without speaking into a long, dark alley way behind a bar. Suddenly, Damon was pinned up onto the wall, his feet hovering in the air.  
"Damon! So good to see you old friend." His attacker said cheerily. His dark curly hair was falling in his eyes as he held Damon by the throat.  
Damon's face went as hard as stone.  
"Matthew." Damon spat.  
Matthew just smiled.  
"I see you brought your little friends." Matthew continued, gesturing at Stefan and Caroline behind him.  
"Although we are missing a few members of your little group aren't we? The doppelgänger and the witch aren't here. Plus the blonde human and the wolf. What a shame. I would have loved to meet them." He said, tightening his grip around Damon's neck.  
"So you've been keeping tabs on me." Damon practically chocked out, trying to breath whilst remaining composed.  
"Yes and no." Matthew said.  
Two more vampires emerged from the shadows, preventing Stefan or Caroline from going anywhere.  
"I have been checking up on you, Damon. For a long while. I thought it was a good idea considering you ruined my life."  
He looked to Damon for a reaction.  
Damon's face remained cold and expressionless. By then, the other two vampires were moving in on Stefan and Caroline. Caroline was trying not to panic but still her heart rate was increasing by the second.  
Matthew just sighed at his abeyant audience.  
"But for another reason too. I needed to get information on someone close to you."  
Damon's eyes widened as the realisation struck him. "Elena." He whispered. Matthew let out a chuckle.  
"The doppelgänger is of no use to me."  
Damon breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But I understand why you would think that." Matthew added. "Miss Gilbert seems to get herself in an awful lot of unnecessary trouble. Although the blood in the mansion would've been pointless if we were after her. She barely ever does her own dirty work." Matthew looked between Stefan and Damon. "She has you two for that, doesn't she?"  
Damon glared at Matthew. Matthew smiled. He enjoyed making the boys irritable. Suddenly, Matthew sharply twisted Damon's neck, causing him to fall limply to the ground in a lifeless state. He quickly spun around.  
"Hello Caroline." A devious grin spread across Matthew's face as he moved towards her. At the same time, the other two vampires ran at vampire speed towards Stefan, restraining him and preventing him from helping Caroline. Matthew backed Caroline into the wall. Caroline's heart was pounding in her ears, her eyes darting in every direction trying to devise a suitable escape plan. She could feel his breath on her cheek, his face inches from her own. Matthew grabbed hold of Caroline's arms and a second later he fell to the ground, just as limp and lifeless as Damon. Caroline used Matthews vampire-minions stunned expressions to her advantage and using her vampire speed, had both their necks snapped in a couple of seconds. Stefan and Caroline didn't have time to comprehend what had just happened, so Stefan threw Damon over his shoulder and they vamped out of the alley before they could get jumped again.

"Do you think he's dead?" Caroline whispered to Stefan.  
The two were sitting in the library, drinking bourbon straight from the bottle, waiting for Damon to wake up.  
"I doubt it." Stefan answered, taking another swing from the bottle.  
"I don't know what happened. He barely touched me for a second." Caroline said, her voice shaky.  
Stefan didn't answer, he just continued to gulp down the bourbon.  
"Do you know what Damon did to him?" Caroline asked after a few moments, grabbing the half empty bottle from Stefan and taking a swig.  
"Nope." Stefan replied.  
Caroline silently handed the bottle back to Stefan needing a breath of fresh air. She made her way to the door, but before she could leave she heard a stirring upstairs. Stefan vamped into the hallway and up the stairs followed closely by Caroline.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Ok thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully have the next one up soon, I've already started it so it shouldn't take as long as this chapter did. Until then! **


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- NEED TO READ IF YOU ARE READING THIS FANFICTION. DON'T SKIP!**

**Hey guys, sorry I've been really crappy about updating, I've had MAJOR writers block. **

**I was going to announce this and add a chapter at the same time so it wasn't as crappy and you guys got a little bit more out of it but as I said, writers **

**block, so I have to give this to you solo.**

**First of all I want to clarify that I AM NOT STOPPING WRITING THIS FIC! Since I am in exam year (junior cert for any Irish readers) I have to defer **

**writing this as I need to study and I can't have any distractions. Once again I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FANFICTION JUST PAUSING IT.**

**I actually just wanted to let you know because I felt really bad. I won't be updating this fic until AFTER JUNE 19th as that's when my exams end **

**(June 3rd - 19th) but I might not finish the chapter I'm working on until the end of June. I am about half way through it and I hope that as soon as my last**

**exam ends (music just in case you were wondering) that the ideas just come flooding in.**

**Also when I do update the next chapter I'm thinking of doing a little Q&A to answer some of your questions that you leave in the comments/review section **

**that I ****can't reply to as you don't have PM thing on, which is fine that you don't have it on, just in case you were getting a judgmental vibe.**

**So if that's something you think I should do for every chapter tell me and I will oblige. They can be about anything and everything. I might even add a list of songs I was listening to whilst writing that chapter as I've seen some writers doing that and it's quite interesting, but only if you guys, the readers, want me to. **

**PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE continue to read and review, as they ****are really motivational, even the critical ones. **

**Hope you are liking it so far. Until next time...**


End file.
